


Thrill Of The Chase

by Mililap



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cait is a bitch, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Vi is... Vi, a bit JUST A BIT of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mililap/pseuds/Mililap
Summary: After a harsh encounter with C, Vi faces a near death experience. Caitlyn doesn't seem to care, evident in how she doesn't check up on her partner. Pissed off in a way she hadn't been in a long time, Vi confronts her.





	Thrill Of The Chase

The sound of her footsteps got lost throughout the halls as she made her way through them, offices and officers all around her, left behind her as she walked past them, their constant talking, the phones ringing, the paperwork being laid on top of the desks masking the sound of her gait.

Nothing could mask  _her_ , though.

Heads would turn as she walked, eyes glued to her powerful presence as she ignored them or disregarded them almost immediately, their faces going from an expression of surprise at her being there to one of slight fear as she glared at them for a second, before looking ahead once more.

No one dared talk to her. The fury that coated her features was enough to discourage their desire to say something, anything to her.

No one, except the officer at her boss' office's door.

"The Sheriff is not taking any visits, today, ma'am." The tall man said, stopping her at the door.

_Ma'am?_

She was already pissed off at the world, she didn't need some idiot adding to it.

"And who the Hell even are you?" She asked with her loud, unapologetic voice, a look of disgust on her face, her upper lip going up in distaste, showing off her teeth.

The man closed his eyes as if trying to shut her offending image off for a minute, such a brute talking to him like that being insulting enough. "Ma'am—"

"You don't even know who I am," She interrupted him, "Stop calling me  _ma'am,_ dumbass, and let me through." She finished, not even looking at him anymore as she moved towards that door, her hand already at the handle—

"I cannot let you through. Sheriff's orders." He said, putting an arm between the door and the woman, making her stop, turning to look at him once more.

This time not with disgust, but with a glare.

"Listen to me, punk," She started, her tone lower, "I don't care what the Sheriff told you, I'm going in anyway. Try to stop me again and I'll punch the lights out of you before you can even think about it—"

"Martson, it's alright," Came a voice from inside the office, making them both look at the door. "She may come in."

The man looked at the brutal woman once more, "Alright," He said, then he moved his arm away, ignoring her as she sneered at him before opening the door and entering the Sheriff's office, closing it with a loud bang, smirking at how she could see the man flinching at the sound through the door's textured glass.

She turned around after that, laying her back against the door, her eyes scanning the room before her, one she had seen so many times before, one she was way too familiar with. Small yet smart, with tall libraries on the walls to each side of the one she had behind her, stacked with books she trusted their owner didn't even know what they talked about, a deep red carpet on the floor, the Sheriff's desk laid above it, lots of paperwork scattered over it, the chair behind it empty, a big window that occupied all of the far end wall making her squint her eyes, the light that came through it being blinding, not letting her see the City of Progress underneath the Sun, behind the glass.

Ando, of course, looking through the window, the Sheriff.

"What's up,  _cupcake?"_ She asked her with a mocking tone, the term of endearment carrying a vile weight as she let it out between her teeth.

The woman who looked through the window turned around at that, seriousness on her expression, her light blue eyes locked on the brute's lilac ones.

"I told you many times already, Vi." She started, walking towards her desk before moving her chair backwards and taking a seat on it, still looking at the woman in front of her. "Do not call me that."

On a normal day, she would have lost her wits.

On a normal day, Vi would have fought hard against herself, against the impulse of letting her eyes roam her boss' figure, marveling at how fantastically that dress she usually wore fit her.

On a normal day, she would have found  _cute_ the top hat she would sport over her head, currently hanging from a coat rack to her left.

On a normal day, she would have smirked at Caitlyn's remark, shrugging it off as she called her  _cupcake_ once more, trying to lure her once more into her traps, telling her that drinking  _just one beer_ with her would do her no harm, only for the Sheriff to shoot down her hopes again.

It seemed to be a normal day for Caitlyn.

It wasn't a normal day for Vi, though.

"You didn't come visit me in the hospital."

Her statement floated like a butterfly, yet stung like a bee.

Caitlyn relaxed onto her seat, her eyes darting to the piles of paperwork in front of her before looking up at Vi's again. "So?"

Her response came swiftly, like a bullet to the head.

But it did not kill Vi. It only fueled her anger, as if the Sheriff had shot a gasoline tank instead.

She tried to make sense of what Caitlyn had said, but failed miserably, a scoff abandoning her throat as she shook her head in disbelief. " _So?_ " She repeated, locking her gaze on the cold one that stared right back. "I get hospitalized for a month and you only say  _so?"_

Caitlyn's eyes moved upwards, as if she was thinking of Vi's words before nodding her head, "Yes, that's pretty much what just happened. So?"

"I don't think you understand what I went through, Caitlyn."

"I do, actua—"

" _No, you fucking don't!"_

Caitlyn quieted at Vi's booming voice, the anger that her tone carried, the deadly glare in her eyes.

The bandages on the pink haired woman's right shoulder.

"I got shot twice on the shoulder, Caitlyn! I almost bled out, I had to undergo  _surgery,_ fucking doctors said it's a miracle I was alive, let alone that I didn't lose my arm, and you're  _here_ telling me you  _get it?_ You don't fucking get it because if you did, you would have visited me  _at least_ once in the whole month I spent in that miserable room, but you didn't even  _call me!"_ She roared out, her nostrils flaring with every breath she took, her lilac eyes on fire as she glared at Caitlyn, the adrenaline of her fury making her forget how painful her wounds still were.

Silence stretched after her words, the only sound in the office being that of her own breathing and the ceiling fan, barely moving at the lowest speed.

Caitlyn stared, her expression that of an expert poker player, no trace of any emotion on her face.

Vi wondered, for a second, if she was still breathing, if she would blink at some point.

She did blink, but then she spoke, her words not being of the Enforcer's liking, "You disobeyed my orders."

She was  _judging_ her.

Vi couldn't quite believe it.

"I almost died and you are worried about the fact that I disobeyed your orders." Vi said in a matter-of-fact voice, as if that alone would help her make sense of Caitlyn's thought process.

It didn't.

"If you had obeyed me, you wouldn't have gotten shot."

Vi took a second to process her words, then she turned around, shaking her head, "You're fucking unbelievable." She said, her hand already on the door's handle.

"Unbelievable?" Caitlyn shot at her, something finally on display for Vi to hold on to, for she had used a mocking tone.

_Pride._

"Yes, unbelievable." Vi repeated, turning to look at her once more. "We're talking about C, Caitlyn, the one bastard you've never caught. We had him  _cornered,_ we had him  _cornered for once_ and you tell me to stand down? And you actually  _expect_ me to follow through with it?" She scoffed at her, "Forgive me if my methods make your job any  _harder,_ Sheriff, but I refuse to let the bad guy get away if I know I have a chance at catching him!"

Caitlyn sighed, a hand going straight to her nose bridge, pinching at it, some sort of way to let out her frustration. "That's the thing, Vi; you had no chance at catching him. That's why I ordered you to stand down and let him go."

"He was cor—"

" _He_ was luring you into a trap," Caitlyn interrupted her, her accent getting thicker as her tone grew wilder, "I ordered you to let him go because I  _knew_ what he was doing. This is not Jinx we're talking about, who will run away from you because she enjoys the thrill of the chase, this is an actual  _murderer_ , who will kill you if given the chance!"

"You think I don't know that?" Vi inquired, heat on her words, "You think I'm some sort of dumbass who doesn't know the risks of her own job!?"

"I think you don't because you  _never follow my orders!"_

Headshot.

"I command you to do as I tell you and yet you disobey me and my orders. You're rude and emotionally-driven. You have no self control nor discipline. What do you expect me to do, Vi?" She quickly asked, a bewildered look on her usually neutral face. "You expect me to encourage your behavior, to go visit you when you're hospitalized, cry over your wounds, make you feel praised for how you still managed to get out of it alive? Because if you do, let me tell you you're dead wrong. I'm  _not_ going to allow this behavior coming from you anymore. Learn how to do your job or I'll teach you the  _hard_ way."

It quieted Vi.

She felt stupid. She felt that Caitlyn had just called her stupid.

It hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

"I'm sorry my lack of brain cells interferes with your evidently superior, brilliant mind, Miss Sheriff." Vi ground out, like the growl of a wild dog, willing to fight but tired of it. "I'll see my way out." She said, turning around once more.

Her hand at the handle.

She froze.

She confessed.

"All I wanted was to lighten up your paperwork, see if maybe that way you'd give me a chance at inviting you a drink, since drinking  _one_ beer with your colleague won't kill you. Apparently I'm stupid enough I can't even grasp that's not going to happen."

It had felt like an uppercut to the chin.

A knockout.

"Partnering with you has been the biggest mistake I've ever committed."

Vi felt like she was being kicked while already on the ground.

Caitlyn didn't relent, though, even as Vi didn't turn around, her back still against her. "You're brash and, even worse, unpredictable, Vi. All my life I've studied the variables, the alternatives and possibilities, the different outcomes and how to proceed according to the potentiality of each one of them turning true. Not only do you defy such a system, you manage to destroy it."

Vi looked at her over her shoulder.

The anger that had once been on Caitlyn's face was gone, that neutrality taking over once more as she stared at her hands, linked right in front of her face, her shoulders glued to the desktop.

"I've always been able to predict absolutely everything in my life, controlling it like it was nothing, like I decide what will happen next." Her eyes darted to Vi's, "I can't do that with you. I'd say you're a box full of surprises but, truth be told, you yourself are the surprise."

Vi watched as Caitlyn stood up, not meeting her eyes as she paced around the room, "I will always regret partnering up with you." She said once more, Vi feeling as if she were twisting the knife already embedded into her chest, "Because everything was easier before ever meeting you." She had walked up to the window and suddenly she turned, looking at Vi with that bored expression of hers, yet with fire in those light blue eyes. "Before meeting you, officers were just numbers and paperwork was just statistics on how good said numbers' performance was." She looked away, raising a brow. "Not that I don't care about them, but you have to be rather cold to work properly on this kind of job. But now, knowing  _you,"_ She looked at her once more, slowly moving away from the window. "I have trouble picturing you as  _just_ another number,  _just_ another statistic."

Vi hadn't noticed when Caitlyn had moved so close to her, standing right in front of her. "I don't mind losing numbers but suddenly I do. What C did to you was a  _warning_ for me, telling me that I'm getting too close and it's making him uncomfortable. I ordered you to  _stand down,_ because I don't want to  _lose you,_ Vi!" She said, her voice slowly growing in volume. "The one thing I  _do_ believe you're too stupid to understand is that I don't  _care_ about having twice the paperwork, as long as the paperwork I'm filling up is not about your  _death!"_

Caitlyn sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes if only to ignore Vi for a minute. "You can chase after Jinx all you want and wreck the city as you do so, if you will, but I will not have you chasing after C and putting yourself in danger. He wants  _me_ and he knows that the way to get  _me_ is through  _you_. If I order you to stand down, you  _stand down_ and that's the  _end_ of the story. Am I clear, or do I have to make a little drawing with coloring crayons for you?"

And so much had been said, so much had been revealed that Vi's mind had trouble catching up, the cogs of her brain working as fast as they could, yet falling short as she said in a very tiny voice, "If being partners is such a hassle for you, you should have told me, Cait."

Caitlyn blinked, trying to understand Vi's train of thought. "What are you even saying, Vi?"

"I'm trying to say that I would have resigned—"

She was silenced by the hand that snaked its' way to the back of her head and the lips that were suddenly, strongly pressed against her own, frozen in place by Caitlyn's unexpected kiss.

After a moment, the Sheriff pulled away, a certain intoxicating pleasure dancing in her eyes, along with something else, something Vi had never seen in there before, thus making her unable to tell what the Hell it was that she could see. "Will this drive the point home through your thick skull or do I  _really_ have to go get the crayons?"

It did drive the point home.

Vi was paralyzed, but Caitlyn's deep voice, her elegant accent, the  _tone_ she had used made her snap out of it as she blinked hard, twice, before looking at her. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Long enough." And Caitlyn couldn't help herself, for losing control once meant losing control twice as her eyes darted from Vi's to her lips, hinting at how she hadn't had enough with just one kiss.

But Vi was busy, deciphering her as if she were the hardest jigsaw she had ever come across. "And why…" She started to ask, but then she saw the answer she was looking for in that one emotion she hadn't been able to name before.

Fear.

Caitlyn was afraid.

And it clicked then, the cogs in her brain finally working as they should.

"You weren't afraid of telling me."

Caitlyn shook her head and sighed, looking away, but never moving away from the Enforcer. "I know you too well, Vi." She smiled at the pink haired brawler, "I know you try your best, your  _hardest_ on this job and it's a wonderful thing to watch, but sometimes it means you put yourself in danger and  _that's_ what terrifies me." Her smile faltered. "I thought that, maybe, if I took a colder approach with you, you'd understand this wasn't making me happy and, therefore, you'd give it up."

"Give what up?"

"Not listening to me when I tell you to stay away." She looked into Vi's eyes, desperately trying to make her see her point, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I fear for your life and the thought of losing you keeps me up at night, Vi." She admitted. "I know you try to impress me sometimes, but I'd rather you didn't."

Vi looked away, embarrassed. "Am I really that easy to read?"

Caitlyn laughed, "You're an open book."

Then Vi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, licking her lips for they had gone dry, trying not to think of Caitlyn's nude lipstick pressed against her mouth and how she could even taste it. "So, when I got into the hospital—"

"I didn't go to visit you because I would have lost my mind." Caitlyn finally confessed, "You're the strongest person I know and seeing you so weak would break me and I don't really know if I'd be able to recover from that." She had seen how Vi had licked her lips and she couldn't help herself as she stared, "I'm addicted to you when you're yourself, so I can't even imagine what I'd do if you weren't even a reflection of it."

And with that, Vi cracked.

Enough talking.

She crashed her lips against Caitlyn's, desperate to feel them once more, her hands going to her Sheriff's waist while the sniper's cradled her face, her breathing growing heavier by the second as she allowed herself to melt into the Enforcer.

She didn't waste time as she pushed her way throughout the office, bringing Caitlyn with her, moving towards her desk, but right before she could push the smaller woman against it, Caitlyn started guiding them, walking backwards, dodging the desk, moving towards her chair.

Without looking at it, she moved it enough so that they could use it, not allowing her lips to be away from Vi's for longer than a second or two.

But before letting Vi push her against it, Caitlyn switched their positions and pushed Vi against the chair instead, the Enforcer's eyes on hers as she landed and Caitlyn hurriedly moved, straddling her legs.

Nowhere to escape.

Not like she wanted to, anyway.

Their lips met once more, hungrier than before as teeth nibbled on the soft, sensitive flesh, a quiet moan escaping Vi's throat, only to be swallowed down by Caitlyn as she silenced her again, kissing her hard.

She felt like that was some sort of authorization, a kind of consent as she dragged her tongue across Caitlyn's bottom lip, making the woman exhale a shaky breath, giving Vi enough time to push her tongue inside her mouth.

Caitlyn didn't complain.

Vi couldn't have enough as she kissed her, feeling her lips against hers, her tongue against hers, the hands that clawed desperately at her face, her neck, her hair.

And  _God,_ did she like how Caitlyn was pulling on it.

Her hands were moving down her back, applying a pleasurable pressure as they made their way through, the Enforcer relishing on the mewls of approval that Caitlyn quietly let out, how she arched her back at the touch.

And then she was squeezing her backside and she almost combusted when she found no negative coming from Caitlyn but positive reinforcements instead, as the Sheriff ground her body against hers, pushing all of her against all of Vi's.

She kept up with Caitlyn's pace but wanted  _more_ , so Vi allowed her hand to move, going from her rear to her crotch.

She grinned wildly at how Caitlyn's breath hitched.

She pushed the skirt of her dress up, letting her fingers rub her through her underwear, the heat she felt at her fingertips as she moved her fingers up and down her slit turning her on.

Caitlyn wasn't kissing her anymore, too distracted by what she could feel between her legs, one of her hands shooting to Vi's wrist, holding it tight.

Vi misinterpreted it.

"Too soon?" She asked on a breath, slowing down her pace out of fear of having pushed it too far, but holding on to the idea that maybe she had played her cards right, for once.

And then Caitlyn waa guiding her hand, moving it faster, pushing it harder against herself, her breath coming out ragged as she started grinding her hips against her fingers.

Vi moved her lips against her neck and bit down, hard.

Caitlyn did the same with her, if only to keep from screaming.

Before Vi could do any more damage to her self control, Caitlyn tugged from pink strands and forced Vi to kiss her mouth once more, keeping her there as she pushed her tongue between the brawler's lips, earning a groan from her throat.

More pressure from her fingers.

Caitlyn felt drunk with her.

Vi felt like she hadn't had enough yet.

She got lost in the feeling of Caitlyn's hips rocking against her, the feeling of her mouth pressed to her lips, her tongue licking her own, too lost to noticed how both of the Sheriff's hands had found her own.

How she was guiding those two hands back, behind the seat's backrest.

Vi hissed as her arms were bent back, her injured one in a painful way, making Caitlyn stop moving so much for a second.

"You okay?"

Vi nodded her head before she could speak, "Yeah," And moved forwards to kiss her once more.

But she froze at the sound of a light  _click._

Vi's eyes went from hooded to wide open in a split second as they searched for an answer as to what that sound had been on Caitlyn's eyes.

She knew the response as soon as she saw the Sheriff's sly smirk.

"It wasn't  _that_ soon, but it shouldn't be that easy, either." Caitlyn let out in a breathless voice, the sound being as beautiful as music to Vi's ears but her words awfully horrible.

She watched with wide eyes as Caitlyn slowly got up, fixing her dress a smile of ecstasy on her lips as she beheld her handiwork: the mighty Enforcer of Piltover's police department, breathless, with a blush on her face, her lips somewhat swollen, her hands cuffed behind her back, around the chair.

Caitlyn turned and made her way towards her office's door, twirling the handcuffs' key around her finger as she did so, well aware that Vi was staring, eating her up with her eyes, before they got glued to the key, a sense of betrayal setting in.

Along with arousal due to the Sheriff's smart yet cheap trick.

_She likes playing with me._

She reached the door and heard Vi ask her one thing.

"Why?"

And she knew it meant more than just  _why did you handcuff me, why did you stop what we had going._

It meant  _why didn't you tell me sooner_.

Because she had told her the truth, but not the  _whole_ truth.

And they both knew it.

Caitlyn smirked at her as she grabbed her hat from the coat rack. "Maybe I have some things in common with Jinx," She shrugged, her smirk growing a bit in size as she added, "I too love the thrill of the chase."

Vi watched her as she hang the keys from the rack, "If you manage to get out of this one before dark, I'll take you up on your offer."

She was still reeling from what had happened. "My offer?"

"Taking me out." She checked her watch before looking at her once more. "Time's running."

She moved the door's handle and a thought came to her, for she knew her partner very well. "I advice you not to try and  _break_ the cuffs; your shoulder will thank you and  _you_ will thank  _me_  once you're back punching instead of hospitalized once more." She looked at Vi over her shoulder with that sly smirk still in place, "Let's make it more fun and wound-friendly; bring my handcuffs in one piece or you lose."

"You  _know_ I'll have to ask for help, right?" Vi asked, "Do you want me to go out and explain why I was cuffed to your chair?"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Oh I know, sweetheart, but you'd better keep it between us or I'll have to apprehend you for sharing confidential information."

"How are you going to explain why you're out while I'm in your office to your little guard dog?" Vi shot, remembering the man who had tried to discourage her from entering the Sheriff's office.

"He knows better than to ask me any questions." She pushed the door open, "See you later, hopefully."

"What happens if I lose?"

Caitlyn fixed her hat. "Back to the chase."

And just like that, she was gone, the door closing with a soft click behind her.

Vi stared at the door for a minute.

Caitlyn was  _not_ coming back.

She moved her hands around a bit, testing how much room there was between the cuffs and her wrists.

They were as tight as they could be.

She let her head hit the backrest of the Sheriff's chair.

" _Fuck."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, something a bit different, something fresher for y'all.
> 
> This little one shot goes for Wazzot! Thank you for the prompt, hope you like it (heart emoji)
> 
> Stay tuned for what comes next!
> 
> Mili.


End file.
